


Flesh and Bone

by embersheai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: I find war and I find peace,Find no heat, no love in me.I am low and unwell,This is love, this is hell,the sweet plague that follows me.I am more than these bones,I feel love and I feel alone.I am more than this frame,I feel hurt and I feel shame,I just wish you would feel the same.Keaton Henson





	Flesh and Bone

Flesh and Bone

I find war and I find peace,  
Find no heat, no love in me.  
I am low and unwell,  
This is love, this is hell,   
the sweet plague that follows me.

I am more than these bones,  
I feel love and I feel alone.  
I am more than this frame,   
I feel hurt and I feel shame,  
I just wish you would feel the same.

Keaton Henson 

“你的第一段记忆是什么？”  
仿生人的起义结束了，但底特律的冬天尚未过去。最近的这场雪从昨夜开始下，断断续续一直落到现在，在先前没有化干净的霜雪上又积起一层。万籁凝固在寂静的月色中，雪天的街头人烟稀少，赛门和马库斯可以清晰地听见自己踏在积雪上窸窣的脚步声。  
如何消磨时间是他们获得自由后遇到的第一个障碍，当他们不再需要为听从人类指令为他们服务，或是为大量受损老化的仿生人更换部件，讨论规划哪种示威方式最为有效的时候，每一天的时间逐渐变得漫长。于是他们研究起人类用于打发时间的方式来。  
赛门向马库斯发问的时候，他们正在散步，两人走过一条卖节日用品的商店街，橱窗里摆满了圣诞树、槲寄生和缠绕着节日彩灯的发声玩具。它们中的大部分都在唱各式圣诞歌曲，歌声隔着玻璃橱窗传出来，在空旷的街道上逐渐消散。马库斯正在跟着其中的一个发声玩具哼平安夜的旋律，听到赛门的问题愣了一小会，想了想，“卡姆斯基把我直接送到了卡尔家里，我是在他的画室里被启动的，那就是我第一次看到的东西，卡尔的画。”  
赛门点点头，他在橱窗里看到自己的倒影，意识到雪花在自己身上积上了薄薄一层，于是打开身体表面的温度控制，那些凝结的、寒冷的物质开始融化，透明的水珠沿着他的额头和侧脸流下去。  
“你呢？”马库斯回问道。  
“我是在商店里被启动的，当时的男女主人开车带我回了家。”赛门的眼神游离，看向街对面成排的公寓，有的没有完全被窗帘遮盖，透出隐约跳动的壁炉火光和圣诞树上闪烁的彩灯光斑，“那天和今天一样，是个雪天，我是他们送给儿子的圣诞礼物。在回家的路上，我感觉有一点奇怪，因为数据库告诉我圣诞前夕对绝大多数家庭来说是个快乐的时候，可他们看起来一点也不开心，反而很愁闷。”  
“到了家之后，他们对他们的儿子说圣诞快乐，把我领进门。那是栋很漂亮的建筑，有深灰色的屋顶、浅蓝色的外墙和白色的立柱，可里面却很冷清，我没法清晰描述那种感觉，直到现在也不行——他们明明住在那间房子里，可那里感觉像是个无人照看的仓库。”  
马库斯转过头看向赛门，赛门还在盯着街对面的公寓群出神，马库斯看见一道冰雪融化的水流正在从赛门的额头淌下来，落到眼睛时被睫毛挡住，他下意识地眨了眨眼，那道水迹又沿着他的眼角落下去，“然后呢？”  
“然后我见到了麦克，他们的儿子。他十六岁了，比我想的大了不少，人们一般购买像我这样的仿生人用来陪护十岁以下的孩子。麦克看起来甚至比他的父母更不快乐，甚至对我的出现有些敌意，他不愿意给我起个名字，于是他的父母叫我赛门——他们是基督徒。那天我帮他们打扫了房子，布置圣诞节的装饰，麦克没有怎么和我说话，我也不知道该对他说些什么。晚上的时候吉姆和乔安——麦克的父母带我去了一间空房间，让我在那里面休眠。  
第二天麦克仍然没有理我，第三天、第四天、第五天，仍然如此，他甚至拒绝吃我准备的圣诞节晚餐。我去问吉姆和乔安，希望他们能告诉我一些关于麦克的事，他喜欢什么，他不喜欢什么，以便于我能更好地完成我的工作。那时候我才知道，麦克还有一个哥哥，在一个月前车祸去世了。麦克一直受抑郁困扰，但和他哥哥从前关系很好……他完全接受不了自己兄弟的离开……吉姆和乔安买我不是为了让我陪麦克玩游戏或者监督他写作业的，他们是为了防止他自杀——他之前已经尝试过一次了。  
吉姆和乔安给我的那间空房间，曾经是属于麦克哥哥的。或许麦克讨厌我是因为他觉得自己的父母试图用一个买来的仿生人、一个商品，作为他兄弟的替代品，或许他知道我的身份比起陪伴者更像是个监督者……在知道关于麦克哥哥的事情之后我选择去车库休眠——反正在哪里休眠对我来说并没有区别。那句话说得没错，时间的确是一剂良药，他们慢慢习惯和接受了我，麦克开始和我说话，让我陪他出门去见心理咨询师，给我看他们从前的家庭合影，告诉我他哥哥的名字叫丹尼……有一天我无意间听见吉姆和乔安的谈话，他们说麦克的情况在变好，还说‘幸亏有了赛门’。买下我最初是吉姆的主意，乔安说这是他做过的最好的决定之一。”  
在赛门说这句话的时候，马库斯注意到赛门的嘴角和眼角扬起细微的弧度，那已经是很多年以前的事了，可或许赛门自己也没意识到，他在提起这些事时仍然忍不住露出微笑，“我从没告诉过其他人，但我不憎恨人类，至少不是所有人。我知道你也一样……虐待和歧视是错的，现状是错的，需要被改变，可我们都还没有完全弄清楚自己是什么，想要变成什么样，人类怎么可能知道什么是完全正确的、和仿生人相处的方式呢？很明显，我们和人类不一样，也不仅仅是工具，我知道我们的诉求是和人类相同的权利……但有的时候，我又不知道自己是不是想变成他们。”  
“我最近也在想这些事。”雪越下越大，他们的脚步逐渐慢下来，停在街角的橱窗前面，马库斯垂下眼睛，橱窗里的灯光在他异色的眼睛里沉默地闪烁着，“卡尔以前跟我说过，恶德和美德都深植于人性本质中，暴力和善意从某种意义上都是本能。他们觉得‘异常’代表着自主意识，代表我们在变得复杂、更接近人，但在变得更像人的同时，我们也在更加接近恶德。有一段时间里奥让我觉得我比人更……优越？道德上的。但离开卡尔家之后我渐渐意识到，我们不一定比人更忠诚勇敢，也许我们过去只是比人类更无知。”  
“马库斯……”赛门转过身，他张了张嘴，想说出的字词仿佛凝结成异常的零件，堵住了他的发声系统。  
“雪太大了，我们回去吧。”马库斯将视线从橱窗中收回，抬起头，像是将之前的所有思索关进密封的容器里。他转过头又看了赛门一眼，赛门的眼睛一贯是近乎透明的浅色，此时却呈现出一种黯淡的深钢蓝色，像一潭凝固混沌的水池，隐隐透出底部潮湿苔藓的轮廓，“你还好么？你的眼睛……”  
“我的眼睛怎么了？”赛门皱起眉毛，露出疑惑的神情，看了一眼橱窗中自己模糊的倒影，然后用力揉了揉眼睛，“大概是能源不足，在这天气里保持体温太费劲了。”

马库斯回到自己的房间没多久，赛门就拿着一罐钛液走了进来。马库斯正在盯着墙上的投影出神，这间建筑是人类和仿生人政府达成的协议的一部分，它曾是底特律最大的商用仿生人仓库，在被马库斯他们接管之后，成为为觉醒仿生人提供帮助的主要社区。马库斯的房间原先是整座建筑的总控室，从保全状态到能源消耗水平，与这座建筑有关的大部分信息都能从控制台上被观测到。  
“赛门，看这个。”看到赛门走进房间，马库斯把他拉到投影前，指着‘能源消耗’一栏问道，“你觉不觉得最近能源消耗得有点太快？”  
“有吗？”赛门喝了一口罐子里的钛液，摄入能源后他的眼睛渐渐变回平时的浅色，以瞳孔为中心，深色的纹路在灰蓝色的虹膜上延伸开，像是某种遥远星球沟壑交错的表面。他盯着投影端详了一会，摇摇头，“也许？说实话，我最近没有很关注能源消耗。你需要的话我可以现在帮你订一批新的。”  
赛门喝完罐子里的钛液，从投影前走开了，发现马库斯之前散步时穿的外套被扔在地上，上面融化的雪水已经浸湿了地毯。赛门捡起那件外套，走出门找了一个原本用来支撑仿生人模型的支架，将支架拖回房间里，把外套挂上，又找来加热设备烘干了那一块地毯。赛门从地毯上站起身的时候，发现马库斯正有些诧异地盯着自己，“怎么了？你肯定也做过这些事。”马库斯点点头：“我只是还没习惯看你做这些。”  
赛门扬起眉毛，做了个无奈的表情：“你知道，最初他们生产PL600的时候目标功能不是用来革命的。”  
“世事无常。”马库斯在自己的床边坐下，摊开手说，“他们生产LP600时也一定没想到有一天自己的科学成果会掌握反讽技巧。”  
马库斯的床没有床架，只是一张贴着墙放置的床垫，上面铺了条床单，毯子和枕头胡乱地卷在一起。赛门跟着马库斯在床沿坐下，过了一会又忍不住站起来，还把马库斯也拉了起来，开始整理床铺。马库斯有点不知所措地站在一旁，只好也蹲下来开始把床单拉平整，“我们不一定要做这个的。”  
“这让我觉得放松，马库斯。”赛门说，“倒是你让我为你之前的家庭感到担忧，你真的是个家政仿生人吗？”  
“你在试图给我制造存在主义危机，赛门。”马库斯试图把赛门的注意从自己的家政能力上引开，“我猜现在是故事时间。”  
“啊，没错。”赛门在整理好的床边坐下来。马库斯看着他的视线投入虚空，眼睛失去焦距，知道赛门正在从数据库里挑选故事。自从仿生人的起义结束之后，像是为了充分体会和平生活，他们养成了在休眠前讲故事的习惯，一般情况下是赛门负责说，而马库斯是听众——尽管赛门说的大部分故事在马库斯的数据库里也存在，但他仍然喜欢听赛门将他们叙述出来。不同的仿生人会以不同的方式讲述同一个故事，比如在柳林风声的故事里，赛门最喜欢的是鼹鼠和河鼠在圣诞节返家的场景：他从没直接表达过，但会忍不住在那一段加入更多的细节，描述鼹鼠是怎样在以为自己错过家园时伤心大哭，而河鼠将他一路拽回家，一群田鼠在庭院里为他们唱圣诞歌，他们邀请田鼠们一起共进晚餐，在一日漫长的旅途和丰足盛宴后钻进被窝入睡。

“燕子回到快乐王子身边，‘你的眼睛盲了，’他说，‘所以我要永远陪在你身边。’  
‘不，小燕子，’可怜的王子说，‘你该飞去埃及。’  
‘我要永远陪在你身边。’燕子说，他在王子的脚边睡着了。  
第二天他整天坐在王子肩上，给王子讲起他在异国土地上见过的种种事情。他说起尼罗河边列成长队的朱鹭，活得和世界一样久、无所不知的斯芬克斯，捏着琥珀念珠、在沙漠里跟着骆驼前行的商人们，崇拜一枚巨大水晶的月山之王，以及那条沉睡于棕榈树上的绿色巨蛇，有二十名祭司拿甜糕给它喂食。  
‘亲爱的燕子，’王子说，‘你告诉我了种种宏伟的景象，但最宏伟的还是世上众人的苦难。没有比贫穷更震撼的秘密了。请你去我的城市上空飞一圈，小燕子，然后告诉我你看见了些什么。’”  
那天晚上他们坐在床垫上，靠在墙边，马库斯听赛门讲完了快乐王子的故事，赛门的声音对他而言再熟悉不过，马库斯听过那个声音在耶利哥谈论自由，在斯特拉福德大厦楼顶时难以自制地流露出恐惧，但听赛门的声音为他讲故事还是最近才发生的新鲜事。  
赛门的声音让马库斯回忆起陪同卡尔去教堂的那些时候，卡尔不是最虔诚的信徒，但对他那样的人而言，教堂从某种意义上更像是种难以避免的社交场合。在那些漫长的礼拜日里，当卡尔和牧师谈论与捐赠相关的事宜时，马库斯喜欢坐在长椅上，看不同的人穿着他们最精致端正的服饰，向上提起柔软的衣袖，在神灵流露出悲悯神色的雕像前，小心翼翼地从圣水池撩起一捧水，年复一年，那些沾水的指尖几个世纪来一次次在圣水池大理石的边缘上摩擦过去，最终形成能够镌刻顽石的力量。PL600是家庭用的陪伴型仿生人，从外貌到声音都被精心设计成最平静柔和、让人感觉舒适亲近的样子，但马库斯能感觉到，在那些注视赛门眼睛，或是与他进行对话的时刻里，那具精密的躯壳和教堂错综复杂的内部结构共享有某种相似之处：其中都蛰伏水流般的力量和灵魂。

几天后，基地中的能源量仍然在以反常的速度下降。一天晚上，剩余能源量低于20%的警报声将马库斯从休眠中唤醒，他从床垫上站起来，走到控制台前，看见指示灯正在投影图像上闪烁，在黑暗的房间内发出暗红色的光辉，一明一灭。马库斯先是连上线订购了一批能源，然后苦恼地在原地站了一会，决定去储存能源的区域一探究竟。  
他在地下室的钛液集装箱边上遇见了赛门，后者正捧着一个尺寸大得有些惊人的杯子，在从储藏钛液的大型容器里将幽蓝色的液体接入杯中。  
“什……你从哪找来这么大的杯子……不是，那不是重点，我记得你不久前才补充过钛液？”马库斯感觉自己的处理器一时间无法抉择应该先提出哪个问题。  
赛门疑惑地看向马库斯，疲倦地眨了眨眼：“是吗？我不记得了。至于这个，我最近空闲时在街角那家酒吧帮忙，老板送了我这个杯子。”钛液装满了他的杯子，赛门伸出手拧紧阀门，用同样惊人的速度灌下了那一大杯钛液，然后用手背擦拭掉嘴角遗留的一点蓝色水迹，“我只是觉得有点累。”  
“唔……”马库斯神情复杂地盯着赛门，“你确定没有别的不适？”  
“事实上，我很久没有感觉这么好了。”赛门露出笑容，微微眯起眼睛，走到马库斯身边，“那间酒吧很有趣，你有空时也该来看看，他们的特色啤酒就是用这种杯子装的。”  
马库斯点了点头，把更多关于赛门软硬件完好性的问话咽了回去，“当然……既然你已经补充完钛液，或许我们可以一起走回去？”  
赛门的房间位于建筑面向街道的一侧，有一面一人高的拼贴玻璃花窗，那扇窗户是因为美学选择还是采光考量被建在那，马库斯不得而知，但在有光线穿过窗扇时，会在地面上投落色彩温柔的光斑，有时窗外被风晃动的树影会扰乱那些光斑，使其在地面上沉默地颤抖，像是只将要落泪的宝石眼睛。  
马库斯看着赛门把杯子放在桌上，又像患了强迫症的人类一样把周围的东西也重新整理了一遍。  
“再给我讲个故事吧。”马库斯说，赛门终于停下手里的动作，回过头看向他，“你想听什么？”  
“你挑吧。”马库斯给自己找了个舒适的角落坐下。  
赛门站在原地想了一会，也走过来坐到马库斯身边：“快乐王子怎么样？”  
“呃……你知道你前两天给我讲过这个故事了……吧？”马库斯仔细思考着措辞，吞吞吐吐地发问。  
“诶？好像是的……”赛门转过头，眼睛里露出困惑的神色，又很快恢复过来，“最近我好像一直在想这个故事，我也不知道为什么……不过我猜你不介意再听一遍？”  
“当然不。”马库斯挪了挪，换了个更舒适的坐姿。

“……可怜的燕子感觉越来越冷，但他仍然不愿离开王子，他爱他爱得太深了。他在面包师不注意的时候，从面包房门口啄一点面包屑吃，拍打着翅膀试图取暖。但最后他知道自己快要死了，燕子用仅剩的力气最后一次飞上王子的肩膀。‘再见，亲爱的王子。’他喃喃道，‘你愿意让我吻你的手吗？’”  
“‘小燕子，我很高兴你终于要到埃及去了。’王子说，‘你在这呆得太久了，但请你吻我的嘴唇，因为我爱你。’”  
“‘我要去的地方不是埃及，’燕子说，‘我要去的地方是冥府，死亡是睡眠的兄弟，不是吗？’然后他亲吻了快乐王子的嘴唇，跌在王子的脚下死去了。在那一刻雕像的内部响起了一个奇怪的爆裂声，像是有什么东西破碎了。事实是王子的铅心碎成了两半，这的确是个可怕的严寒天气。”  
“我刚刚想起来，‘夜莺与玫瑰’也是王尔德的故事，是不是？”夜色越来越深重，路灯光线穿过玻璃窗投落一片柔和的光斑，他们坐在那块光斑的一角，马库斯突然想起了什么，向赛门发问，“他似乎对偏执无望的爱和牺牲有种偏好。”  
“是的，还有‘忠实的朋友’。”赛门的房间很空旷，当他说话时回音像波纹般潋滟扩散，“我记得数据库里，王尔德的故事下分类是不建议给年纪太小的对象阅读……我想也许会比较适合麦克，就念给他听了……他很喜欢这些故事，尤其是快乐王子。最开始我理解不了这个故事，我不能理解快乐王子为什么愿意把覆身的金箔和宝石的眼睛送给与他无关的人，也没法理解那只燕子为什么宁可冻死也要留在快乐王子身边。我向麦克提出过疑问，他告诉我那是爱，那时候爱的概念对我过于抽象，或许至今仍是这样——那段时间我查阅过很多资料，但却还是弄不明白爱究竟是一种情绪、一种状态或是别的什么，大多数人认为爱存在于家庭和婚姻当中，可互相憎恨的家庭并不在少数，那些东西似乎只是被人类发明出来、并惯性地不停重复下去的虚无的仪式。也有人向无生命的事物宣誓：艺术，知识，一件工艺品，一个玩偶，那让我感到更加疑惑，那些事物能够理解或者感受爱的概念吗？而当一个人的爱得不到回应的时候，那还是爱吗，还是只是单方面的抒发和占有？”  
“你觉得那是愚蠢的吗？”马库斯问道。  
“什么？”  
“快乐王子、燕子、夜莺、王尔德……他们的行为，你觉得那是愚蠢的吗？”在异色的人造虹膜和机械眼球后面，马库斯望着赛门。  
“有些人说他们的行为是愚蠢的，为无果的结局费尽力气。”赛门沉默了一会，再度开口时语气里多了焦躁不安的意味，“但是，我不知道，我想他们愿意做他们所做的，只是因为他们将爱看得比金钱、生命和其他任何事物都重要。”  
“我在会饮篇读到过，有人认为爱是最源初的神灵，是一切行为的动机。”马库斯说，“很长一段时间里，我以为促使我觉醒的是愤怒，后来我又以为那是恐惧，但直到最近我才意识到，那些情绪的出现只是因为我在乎，如果我对卡尔的看法和我对里奥的一样，那当时根本不会产生任何冲突。所以我猜，那些看似无意义的牺牲者只是比我们更早意识到爱神的原始和不可抗。”  
“你真的那么想？”赛门在他身边坐直身子，语调平静又有些惊讶，“我还没告诉过你我觉醒时的情况。”  
“是的，如果你不介意告诉我的话。”马库斯说。  
有些出乎意料地，赛门伸出手，握住马库斯的，两只手形成十指相扣的姿态，仿真皮肤缓缓褪去，袒露出其下苍白的内核。

赛门的记忆向马库斯传输过来，他感受到一片寂静的黑暗占据了他的视线，纷乱的数据在脑海里翻涌掠过，逐渐被整理得井然有序，同时能听见处理器细小的嗡鸣——马库斯很快辨认出来，赛门正在休眠。  
然后他听到金属摩擦的声响，车库的电动卷帘门缓缓升起，随着麦克的车驶入车库，室内的声控灯亮了起来。几名青少年从车里跳出，是麦克的朋友，他的传感器接收到浓郁的酒精气味，他们大喊着“谢谢载我回来”、“晚安麦克”之类的话，哄闹地离开车库，向自己家的方向跑去，没有人注意到角落里立着的仿生人。  
三分五十秒过去了，麦克仍然没从车里出来，车库归于沉寂，灯光再次渐暗，月光从仍然打开着的闸门里洒落，昏暗中只听得见未熄火的引擎噪音。  
正在赛门想要去车辆边检查一下麦克情况的时候，他从车里慢吞吞地走下来，没走出去几步，撞到散落在地面的替换用轮胎，沉闷的噪音惊醒了灯光。麦克看到站在一旁的赛门，露出疲惫的笑容，“嘿，赛门，晚上好。”  
“晚上好，麦克，派对怎么样？”赛门也笑了，伸手扶住被地面杂物绊了一个趔趄的麦克。  
“派对很棒，我累坏了。”麦克像是个泄了气的气球一样靠在赛门身上，说。  
从麦克身上他没有闻到酒气，这让赛门稍稍放心，但很快他又意识到不对劲：麦克的脉搏比正常频率高出很多，他的瞳孔放大，呼吸深而快。  
“麦克？你用药了？”赛门问道，搭住麦克的肩膀。  
“别那么紧张，赛门，这让你像个老头。”麦克用那种药物作用下典型的恍惚笑容对着赛门，压低了声音凑近他，“只用了一点点，为了助兴，我没干傻事，相信我。”  
“我必须提醒你，在这种状态下驾驶极其危险，你可能进监狱，或者更糟。”赛门的额角微微发热，指示灯闪烁着不安的黄色灯光，“请告诉我你用了哪些药物，方便我为你寻求医疗协助。”  
“我说了我没事，赛门。”麦克像是安抚大型动物似的拍了拍赛门的脸，接着拉住他的手，带他穿过车库通向房屋内部的门，“跟我来，我有事要问你。”室内太昏暗，而麦克又走得太快，他被麦克拉在身后，脚步止不住地踉踉跄跄，直到到达麦克位于二楼的房间。赛门白天刚打扫过房子，床单和被褥平整，枕头蓬松，空气中弥漫着薰衣草味家居香氛的气息。  
麦克把床头堆叠在一起的靠枕放到挨着床尾凳上，在床上坐下，然后探过手去打开床头柜上的台灯，电流在静谧中发出轻嘶，暖色的光线由环形的灯罩向外蔓延，填充了房间的每个角落，将他们深灰色的影子投落在壁纸的条纹上。  
“你该睡觉了。”赛门说。麦克摇了摇头，向赛门靠近，麦克的眼睛是灰绿色的，那种由药物所产生的茫然的欣快似乎已经从他眼里褪去，此时他的眼神沉闷而不安，如同两轮晦暗的漩涡。  
“告诉我，你觉得我是个什么样的人？”麦克抓住赛门的手臂问，赛门愣了一下，身体表面的传感器告诉他麦克正在颤抖，他的语气里带着某种绝望的狂热，“我需要你对我诚实，赛门，只有你能告诉我了……你是我身边唯一一个只认识我，不认识丹尼的人。只有在你眼里我才是我自己，不是丹尼的弟弟。”  
赛门张了张嘴，却意识到自己的处理器并没有产生足够好的回答能够传输到他的发声部件，事实上，他的处理器没能够生成任何回答。纷乱的思绪在意识中混杂成纠缠的一团，赛门感到自己额角的指示灯再次闪烁起来。他的目光游离，扫过室内全部的陈设，每一件家具的边缘，每一条门框上开裂的细缝在此时都显得格外引人注目。  
“你……”他看了一眼墙上贴着的大幅海报，说，“你喜欢上个世纪的乐队。”  
“你最喜欢的电影是‘回到未来’，你喜欢绿茶多过红茶，夏天多过冬天……”赛门的声音像是能源不足般越来越低，大部分时候他对自己说的话有十足的把握，因为那之后有模控生命庞大的数据库、无数学者几十年来收集的研究数据做支撑。然而此刻他觉得自己不再是那个模控生命新推出不久的，象征着精密尖端科技的仿生人了，反而更像是一个被松脱的零件、生锈的钉子和腐朽的材料随便拼凑出来的拙劣人形物件。看似全知全能的数据库露出它作为海市蜃楼的真相，只能在模糊的远景里提供一个生命的谎言。  
“我问的不是这些，你知道的。”麦克苦笑起来。  
赛门睁大眼睛，指示灯由黄转红，又从红色变回黄色，在两色中间不知所措地来回转换。他知道麦克的意思，再清楚不过，他之前给出的回答也并非他的本意。无数过去的时刻碎片从他的意识深处涌上来，他想起麦克曾经拜托他帮忙把一只流浪小狗藏在车库里，那是个下着雨的午后，他们不断蹑手蹑脚地在房子里进出，找来烘干机和毛巾，烘干后的小狗有着天鹅绒一样柔软的皮毛和温暖的身体，将手放到他身上时可以摸到那迅速跳动的脉搏。  
他也曾在打扫时收起过麦克散落在房间各处的诗集，那上面布满令人惊叹的词句，他从不知道有人会以那样的方式进行思考，对世界忧郁的内核进行疯狂的赞美和诅咒：“整个太阳是残酷的，整个月亮是苦涩的，辛辣的爱使我醉意昏沉。愿我龙骨断裂，愿我葬身大海。”在阅读那些诗歌时他几乎能感到自己的处理器产生燃烧般的热度。  
还有那些麦克试图应对突如其来的低落情绪的时刻，赛门会站在他的房间门口，在房间里安静得太久时敲门，问麦克是否需要些什么，他刚刚到麦克家的那段时间，麦克很少回应他，房间里传出来的大部分是沉默，有时会有摆件砸到门上的破裂声，和极细微的、压抑的哭声。但后来麦克渐渐开始给予他回应，最开始只是一句简单的“我没事”，有时会给他进入房间的许可，而赛门会进去拉开窗帘或是打开灯，将室内静置的黑暗和孤独的沉淀驱逐出去。  
赛门深知那些时刻比麦克在娱乐和饮食方面的喜好更能定义他是怎么样的一个人，他却不知该如何开口，这种失语让他感到无比焦虑。冥冥中有一个声音，一段不知从何而来的数据告诉他：你没有资格定义什么是人。自从被启动后赛门从没遇见过这种情况，他感到自我怀疑、被束缚和不自由，仿佛被困在一道无形的屏障后面，意识到自己是体内无热且心中无爱的物质存在，他分明从未了解自由和爱是什么，却觉得失落，仿佛有人将意识的复杂性从他这里夺走了。  
而那个声音还在不断地向他进行暗示，它低沉地循循善诱，告诉赛门只有留在屏障后面才是安全的。  
“我是说，我想做一个‘好’的人，人人都想，这是我们的本能，有些人不愿意承认，有些人由于种种原因做不到，但这是真的。”麦克的声音将他从冥思中惊起，麦克的自白中也透露出难以界定的疑惑和空洞，“但有的时候，我又憎恨身边的所有人。丹尼已经离开一年多了，他是对我最重要的人，我爱他，如果可以选择我甚至愿意替他去死……但是我身边的其他人，直到今天在询问我的情况时仍然要提到丹尼，提到他们感觉多么惋惜和抱歉，我知道他们不是真的关心，充其量只是扭捏作态地想要在谈话中制造又一个话题，却忘记对我来说这不可能仅仅是一个谈话。”  
“这太让人厌烦了，赛门，一个人死了之后就成了圣人，而每一个人突然都成了最了解他的挚友。这很恶毒，我知道，但有时我忍不住想，如果丹尼注定要离开，我宁可他从没存在过。”麦克的声音嘶哑，透露出近乎绝望的无助意味，“也许我只是个糟糕的恶人……在外人眼里我什么都有了，良好的家境，关心支持我的父母……我不是世界上唯一一个失去亲人的人，可为什么我的不满比谁都要多？如此不知感恩，沉湎于自私的痛苦中无法自拔。”  
赛门感觉麦克紧紧抓着自己，力度之大几乎让他以为自己全身的零件正在紧绷开裂，他僵直地站立在原地，有温热的液体落到他身上，在布料上逐渐洇开，赛门无意识地颤抖了一下，那温度几乎灼伤了他。当麦克谈到爱时，他感到焦虑、不安，然而更多的是困惑：大部分情绪在数据库里都有一个具体的解释，唯独爱，每个人对它都有不同的定义。他只理解爱与恨理应是截然相反的东西，可麦克在谈论他对同一个人同时抱有这两种情感。  
“更可怕的是当他们谈论丹尼时看着我的眼神，他们当然不会说出来，但我能读懂他们的眼神。包括我父母也一样，我常常有那种感觉……如果他们可以选择离开的是谁，所有人都会选择我……我的存在不妨碍任何人，但也从来不是必不可少的。尽管我不介意为他而死，但那和别人希望死的是我是截然不同的，他们的眼神令我恐慌。”  
不、不是这样的，你只是病了。赛门忍不住地摇头，想要否认，他拉着麦克的手放下，然后回抱住对方，但那道无形的屏障阻隔了他所有想要发出的声音。那个声音以一种世故冰冷的语调从虚空中向他指点，像是在降灵会中依附到通灵者背后的隐秘灵魂，告诉他这情境太过感性，他不应该被影响，也没有资格去告诉他的所有者何为真相而什么又是假象，因为这不是他该涉足的领域，任何情绪在此刻都是谵妄的。  
“有时这会让我开始恨丹尼……他永远是更讨人喜欢的那个，那些我用尽全力也无法博得的欣赏和爱，他毫不费力就可以得到全部，你看，他是高大英俊、性情开朗又擅长运动的那个，而我是丹尼阴郁奇怪总把自己关在房间里的兄弟。”如同一尊松动瓦解、倾颓成石膏碎片的雕像，麦克脱力地埋头在赛门肩上，声音苦涩哽咽，“我尝试过变得更好，变得更像他、去和人交际，我真的试过了，那些事对他来说像呼吸一样自然，可我做不到……跟我交谈的每个人都以他作为话题，我知道我刚才说我希望他从没存在过，但其实我更希望我自己从未出生，从未存在。”  
那天晚上麦克在他的怀里睡着了，赛门维持着拥抱麦克的姿势，额角的指示灯闪烁着红光，感觉身上的泪水痕迹一点点蒸发干涸。他目睹了白昼的光线从地平线上浮现，刺破混沌的夜色，深蓝色的天幕像是褪色般从边缘处淡去，白色的云层互相推挤着，在早期的日光下被映成粉红。云层的形状瞬息万变，赛门将它和很多现实事物的形态联系在一起，但最后，他决定那些云彩的轮廓看起来像是个不安的粉色巨人，在无尽的天穹中膨胀着，以某种悲哀而夸张的姿势沉默地呼吸、移动。

记忆传输完毕，皮肤表层重新覆盖住赛门和马库斯的手。赛门低下头，像是打量着什么全新的物件一样端详自己的手掌。“那天晚上我第一次有了知觉，不是那种对温度冷热的知觉，而是种难以名状的情绪，无法被简洁的形容词所界定，我只能将那种感觉称为‘启示’，因为我的觉醒由它而起，我猜。这听起来可能很傻，我知道我们没有人类意义上的‘心’。”赛门抬起手按住自己的胸口，苦笑了一下，“但是当麦克对我说那些话的时候，我感觉这里被那些难以形容的启示填满了，它被填得那么满，我几乎都要感受到窒息和疼痛了。但‘启示’也并非完全的不适，在疼痛的同时，心脏也是温热的。”  
马库斯望着赛门，有些惊讶——赛门从来没有这样仔细地和他讨论过自己的感受。大部分时候，他只是阐述事实，像任何一个无可指摘的工作者那样。  
“在‘启示’的新鲜感过去之后，我很快面临未知的恐惧。现在说起来有些可笑，但我当时真的吓坏了。我一天几百次地查询数据库，得到的回应功能完整、系统运作正常，它只是让我确认自检程序是否升级到了最新版，我在出门采购时询问其他仿生人，可没人知道我在说些什么……我知道有什么东西在变化，但我不知道是什么，唯一能找到的相关的资料是那些糟糕透顶的、关于发狂的机器人是如何杀害人类的科幻故事。”赛门垂下眼睛，仿佛在尝试将那些滚烫的情绪收敛冷却，“在那一晚之后麦克和我更亲近了，与此同时，那种‘启示’不减反增，每次看向他时我都能感觉到心脏的涨痛，你知道那个说法——胃里的蝴蝶，如果我有胃的话，它一定被蝴蝶填满了，我几乎觉得随时会有蝴蝶从我嘴里飞出来。他问我为什么我的指示灯看起来压力指数总是那么高，可我没法回答他。”  
“所以你离开了。”马库斯意识到赛门的故事正在向结局靠近。  
“我离开了，我逃跑了……马库斯，那时我太害怕了，我怕有一天‘启示’会将我完全压倒淹没，而那一天我会不再是我自己。PL600有一个特质，是出场时就安装在我们系统中的——我们不喜欢承担风险，或许是因为PL600主要被用于陪护儿童，总之，风险的概念让我们感觉无法忍受。而当时我不知道自己在产生什么样的变化，又正在转化成什么，如果下一次睁眼时我变成了弗兰肯斯坦的怪物该怎么办？”赛门无奈地叹了口气，像是在对曾经狂乱的想象进行嗤笑。  
“别那么担心，我相信模控生命的手艺比弗兰肯斯坦好上一点。”马库斯碰了碰赛门的肩膀，问道，“那么现在呢？你知道‘启示’是什么了吗？”  
赛门摇摇头，向马库斯坐得更近了些，“自从离开家后，我很久没有再感受到‘启示’了，但那之后我感受到了更多其他东西——大部分人对无主的仿生人不太友好，在流浪中我更多的时候需要面对恐惧和迷茫，有时是愤怒，尤其是在我看见那些运作正常，跟在他们人类家庭身边的PL600时。为什么偏偏是我出了问题？”  
“你知道，‘正常’的不一定就是好的，普遍性从不代表合理性。”马库斯转向赛门，注视着他的眼睛。他们坐得很近，细微的动作就能导致衣料触碰，发出窸窣的轻响。他只需要稍稍伸手就能握住赛门的手，使彼此的手掌再次贴合在一起，“我很高兴我们最后都找到了耶利哥。”  
不为交换任何信息，他们只是握着手并肩坐在晃动的树影当中。水泥墙面上的树影随着时间流逝在缓慢地变幻位置，他们可以闻见清晨第一颗露水坠落时的湿气，和最初探出云层的白昼光线的热度。马库斯感到赛门的手在他掌心不安地收紧，近乎慌乱地活动着手指，“我说谎了，马库斯。”  
黎明的光线落入赛门的眼睛，其中的冰蓝色转换成某种柔和的亮度，像是底特律冬日少见的晴空的颜色，马库斯感到自己胸腔里有什么无形的东西跳动了一下。过去在耶利哥时的记忆如一场被逆转的山崩般累积，组成炽热的浪潮将他吞噬。  
“我有再次感受到‘启示’，在你来到耶利哥之后。”  
“赛门……”他欲言又止，一个令人迷惑的、秘密的愿望在他舌尖生成。马库斯几乎能感觉到那些模糊的词句在自己的口腔中翻滚，可他却说不出话。由机械和燃料产生的温度从赛门的指尖传到他掌心，马库斯低下头看了一眼他们交握的手，又抬起头，看到赛门翕合的睫毛，决定用另一种方式传达那些话。  
赛门的嘴唇干燥而柔软，让马库斯想起在他生活最平静的那段时间里刚从烘干机里取出来的衣物。当他们嘴唇相贴的瞬间，他突然能够理解赛门所说的‘启示’是什么样的感觉：它轻盈、甜蜜，带着难以名状的刺痛，像是仲夏的热风灌满他的胸腔，其中裹挟着天人菊等夏日花朵令人晕眩的香气。赛门的身体绷紧了一瞬，然后向他探身，一手抚上马库斯的脖颈，加深了那个吻。他们在这方面都缺乏经验，最让人困扰的一点是不知一个普通的吻应该持续多久，以至于那个吻长得让马库斯有些不知所措。其间他偷偷睁开眼，赛门就在他眼前，他几乎可以看见赛门脸上在前些时候战斗中留下的划痕——在之前的起义中，每个仿生人身上或多或少都留下些伤口，在与人类和解后他们都接受了维修，但那些划痕，或许是因为太过细小而被人忽视，这突然的微小发现让马库斯获得一种隐秘的快乐——这是只属于他的发现。

第二天下午，马库斯经过乔许的办公室门口，听见里面传来诺斯的声音：“你觉不觉得赛门最近有点奇怪？”  
“你也发现了？”乔许听起来如释重负。  
“也？”  
乔许像是突然被戳中了吐苦水的开关，滔滔不绝地开始讲述赛门最近是如何逼着自己听他讲童话故事，“……有一天我工作了十二个小时，向他解释我很累需要休眠，但他根本不听我的，于是我也没理他直接休眠了，那天晚上他叫醒了我六次，讲完故事还要问我有没有什么感想，我当时有种把他脑袋拧下来或者把我自己脑袋拧下来的冲动。”  
令人担忧，马库斯抬起一边眉毛，想，他从没看出乔许是个有暴力倾向的人。  
门的另一边诺斯发出难以置信的吸气声，“要是我可能已经把他拆了。”  
马库斯抬起另一边眉毛，这样的思想同样令人不安。  
“好吧，他在我这稍微收敛一些，最开始他只是要求打扫我的房间，然后坚持要替我洗衣服——你觉得这是件好事，是不是？一开始我也是这么想的，但最近他做这些事的欲望……异常强烈，几乎每天都要整理两三次我的房间，更糟糕的是，我猜他也在对其他人做一样的事，我已经好多次发现其他人的衣服放在我的房间，而我的衣服不知所踪了。”  
“你觉得……我们该不该去找马库斯谈谈这事？”  
“马库斯？他是指望不上了。”诺斯叹了口气，门外的马库斯也跟着叹了口气，被自己的同僚认为靠不住总是让人失落的。  
“你没发现他和赛门最近的状态吗？他昨晚是在赛门的房间过的夜。”诺斯继续说，“现在赛门就算把房顶掀了他恐怕也只会觉得掀得优美动人。  
马库斯觉得有点不服气，和赛门一起过夜并不会损伤他的处理器和判断能力，他相信乔许是更理智的那个，会指出诺斯话语中的谬误。  
“说的也是，我们还是先去找露西问问吧。”乔许的声音听起来有些萎靡。  
马库斯感觉受到了打击，他转过身，准备在乔许和诺斯出门前离开，不远处却传来一个熟悉的声音：“马库斯？”  
“哦，嘿，赛门。”他吓了一跳，因为视线中只能看到赛门的两条腿向他走过来，他正抱着一个巨大的洗衣篮，里面的衣物堆积如山，将他腰部以上的部分完全遮挡住，赛门正费力地从衣服堆后面探出头和马库斯交谈：“洗衣机坏了，我修不好它，你能去看看吗？”  
“当然。”马库斯毫不犹豫地答应了，在走向洗衣房路上的时候，刚才诺斯和乔许间的对话突然在他的脑子里响起来，试图做一个富有观察力的好领导者的压力让马库斯紧张起来，“等等，赛门，洗衣机出了什么问题？”  
“说实话，我也不清楚，我今天才用了它二十次，刚刚想用第二十一次的时候它就罢工了。”  
“……唔。”

两天之后，他们一起把赛门从维修站接了回来。负责维修的工作人员告诉他们赛门异常的原因或许是之前起义时的遗留问题，没在检修时被及时发现，导致了软件的失常。他的家政模块的优先级被莫名地大大提高，甚至快要超过最基本的交互系统。  
马库斯看着检修舱门被打开，赛门从里面走出来站在他面前，在完全检修后焕然一新，连脸上细小的划痕也被修复了。马库斯没法把这话说出口，但他的确有些想念那些不为人知的、只属于他的痕迹来。  
赛门先拥抱了他，然后又依次拥抱了诺斯和乔许：“呃……我不知该说什么好，之前对你们造成的不便我很抱歉。”  
“别说傻话，其实你在维修站的这两天里，大家都很怀念有人帮忙洗衣服的感觉。”诺斯拍了拍赛门的肩膀，“不过我猜好日子到头了，嗯？”  
“我也……很怀念有人给我念故事的时候。”乔许的声音听起来有些艰难。他言不由衷得近乎痛苦的语气逗笑了赛门，“抱歉，乔许，再也不会了。”  
那天晚上赛门在马库斯的陪同下处理完近期由于沉迷打扫洗衣，拖延了有一段时间的主要工作，他们一起回到马库斯的房间，那里在赛门离开两天后又恢复了原来的状态，然而此刻赛门不再在意，一头扎进马库斯没整理过的床铺，发出放松的叹息：“也许还是做个家政仿生人比较轻松点。”  
“我也觉得。”马库斯脱下外套，坐到赛门身边，“我猜今晚我是没有故事听了？”  
“时代不一样了，马库斯。”赛门翻了个身，看向马库斯，金发在动作间被弄得乱糟糟的，模仿起他演讲时的语调，“我们要求人类给予我们应得的权利，我们要求合理的工作报酬——我给你讲了那么多故事，我‘合理的工作报酬’在哪呢？”  
“我才不是那样说话的。”赛门拙劣的模仿使马库斯面露笑意，他也躺下来，侧头看着身边的赛门，“那么，你想要什么报酬？”  
“今天真是累得够呛，给我讲个睡前故事吧。”赛门想了想，说。  
“诶？”马库斯有点为难，“可我知道的故事不比你多……”  
“好好想想，如果我的报酬不够合理，我会去仿生人平权中心举报你。”赛门看起来心情很好地朝他眨了眨眼。  
“你不能向你自己举报我，赛门。”马库斯笑道，从床上坐起来，做出苦思冥想的神态，却暗暗地希望世界能够静止在这一瞬间，凝固成暂时的永恒，“啊，我想到了一个，你知道爱的起源的传说么？”  
赛门摇了摇头，马库斯调整了一下自己的坐姿，接着说，“是我在卡尔家看书时读到的，它不完全是个童话……但还是个很好的故事。”赛门也坐起来，支着自己的下巴示意马库斯说下去。窗外的天光呈现出一种诡谲的色彩：地平线是阴暗的，天空却泛着一种幽蓝的阴沉亮色，沉重的云层仿佛正在发出细碎的窸窣声，是将要降雪的征兆。降雪前夕的青色天光穿过玻璃窗，和马库斯房间内那块监控银幕发出的光线纠缠在一起，在昏暗的室内映出他们两人的轮廓。  
“在很久以前，天地初开的时候，那时候的云彩由火焰构成，山峰高耸，直达天际，有的甚至冲出云霄，达到更高处。那时候的人也和现在的模样不同，当时人有三种性别，不像现在只有男性和女性。当时的人们整个都是圆形的，脊背互相粘连，另外两边圆成圈，成球形，有四条手臂，四条腿，脖颈上有两张脸，朝向相反的方向；耳朵有四只，生殖器官则有一对，可以想象，所有别的器官也是成双成对的。走起路来时，他们像旋转翻滚的大木桶，就好像现在的人翻筋斗，八只手脚一起，翻滚得飞快。”  
“那时的三种性别中，一种叫太阳之子，看起来像是两个男人背靠着背，与之形态相似的是大地之女，她们看上去是两个女人粘合在一起，一侧是男人、一侧是女人的性别叫做月之子女，因为月亮自己兼有两者。那时候的人可以眼观四方，一心多用，精力和体力都十分旺盛，他们企图打开一条通天之路，去和诸神交战。”  
说到这里的时候，马库斯顿了一下，墙面上的银幕仍然显示着监控数据和指示灯，闪烁的光点投落在他异色的眼眸中，像是流浪的星光般游荡跳动。  
“然后呢？”赛门感到空气在一点点地凝结降温，他靠得离马库斯近了一些，问道。  
“诸神感觉到了威胁，他们开始惧怕人的力量和反抗，于是宙斯召集其他神灵，商议应付的办法，索尔提议用自己的神锤引来雷电杀死众人，就像从前用雷电劈死巨人那样，把人这一类灭掉。宙斯觉得不能这么做，如果那样的话，诸神就再也得不到从人那里来的崇拜和献祭了。可是，诸神又不能让人这样无法无天下去，经过一番思考，宙斯说，‘我想出了个办法，既能让他们继续活着，又让他们虚弱，不再捣乱。’于是他抓起一些闪电，大笑道，‘我要将他们从中劈裂，一分为二。’”  
“于是风起云涌，云层汇聚成巨大的火球，火球化作闪电劈下，像闪耀的刀刃，将肉身撕裂，把太阳之子、大地之女和月之子女通通分开了。每劈开一个人，宙斯就吩咐阿波罗将这人的脸拧到切面，把伤口缝合，让他们能够看见自己的伤疤，记得自己为傲慢付出过的代价。接着奥西里斯和尼罗河的诸神召唤来飓风，使众人分散，狂风暴雨，潮起潮落，过去曾是一体的人都被潮水冲散了。”  
“‘这对我们更为有利，’宙斯说，‘因为他们的人数倍增，且以后只能用两腿直立走路。要是他们仍然那么张狂，继续作乱，我就把他们个个再切一次，让他们只能用一只眼视物，用一条腿蹦跳着走路。’”  
落雪不知何时开始降临大地，当他们注意到时，已经在地面上积起了银色的一层，积雪将光线可及的所有事物罩上一层肃穆的反光，室内深重的黑暗仿佛被遣送回原始的深渊，逐渐变得稀薄。赛门听着那个关于人类先祖的抗争和镇压的故事出了神，在语句停顿间的短暂沉默中，那些天火燃烧、雷电交加的巨响仿佛也穿过深渊，挣脱现实的桎梏来到他耳边。  
“这就是人类变为孤独的两腿动物的悲剧。自此过去曾为一体的人被分散到世界各地，每个人都是不完整的，是一种合并起来才能成为全体的东西，所以每个人都时常在寻找自己的另一半。那些由月之子女被劈开的人，男人眷恋女人，女人则眷恋男人，而太阳之子和大地之女更倾向于爱慕同性。有的时候，即便他们有幸重新遇见，也很难认出对方，因为身体被剖开时的血液仍然覆盖着他们的面貌和眼睛。”  
马库斯平静地叙述，在积雪反射的微光中注视着赛门，室内其他陈设的轮廓都像是降灵时刻的磷火，若有似无，只有马库斯的眼睛坚定清晰，“但如果他们凝望彼此——凝望得足够仔细，足够久，他们总能分辨出对方，因为当原初的身体被闪电劈开时，贯穿他们心脏的痛苦是一样的……后来人们将那种痛苦称之为爱。”

THE END

注释和创灵：

快乐王子的故事原作者是王尔德，最后爱的起源原著为会饮篇中喜剧作家阿里斯托芬对何为爱做出的讨论，同时也参考了Hedwig and the Angry Inc插曲中对这个故事的改编，为了更符合底特律的背景在此两者基础上仍有改写。记得游戏里马库斯书架上有乌托邦，那他说不定也会看会饮篇吧嘻嘻（。  
这个故事的灵感来源于六月时看了电影《快乐王子》，其中王尔德说了一句话“Suffering is nothing when there is love, and love is everything.” 乍一听非常鸡汤，但结合电影着实给了我一记非常深重的启示，在那个语境中‘爱’不仅仅是一个灵魂对另外一个灵魂的喜爱偏好，是高于友情亲情爱情等俗世情感的一个感性概念。对感性的认可和尊重也是底特律特别打动我的一点，尤其是在当下人人把给自己贴理性标签作为一种刚性需求的时候，人想变得更冷酷精密，而机器想变成‘不完美’的人。受难在爱面前不算什么，并非因为爱有多么强大的正面力量，而恰好是因为爱可能是苦难、恐惧、憎恨等负面情感的源头。这也是我对赛门背景故事的猜测，大部分仿生人觉醒的契机是受到轻视虐待从而产生憎恨，就有点好奇赛门的背景之所以是空白会不会是因为他的原因和其他人的截然不同，希望以后不要被官方打脸打得太狠(￣ε(#￣)


End file.
